


Sweet Talker

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, loss of voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: A first date on Valentine’s Day is not the time to lose your voice. Luckily, Rob finds another way to converse with his date.





	Sweet Talker

Rob was not thrilled to wake up on the morning of Valentine’s day to discover that he had lost his voice. He didn’t feel sick, so he assumed it must have been the non-stop shows that he and the band had played throughout the week that finally caught up with him. The worst part of it was that he had a date planned with Y/N, which was an important thing considering how long he’s had a crush on her and he had finally built up the nerve to ask her out. This was supposed to be a special night and he had really been looking forward to it.

He decided to shoot Y/N a quick text to explain things and give her the chance to back out if she wanted.

_Rob: Hey Y/N, just a head’s up, I apparently have no voice._

_Y/N: Oh no, are you not feeling well?_

_Rob: I’m fine, just lost my voice._

_Y/N: Are we still on for dinner?_

_Rob: I am as long as you are. Won’t be much in the way of conversation, but I’d still love to see you._

_Y/N: That’s okay with me. We can still hang out. I can talk enough for both of us._

_Rob: lol. I’ll pick you up as planned then._

Rob set his phone down, surprised that Y/N was still willing to go out considering the fact that he was pretty much going to be a bore tonight.

Rob immediately grew frustrated when he picked Y/N up and couldn’t even tell her how great she looked. She was wearing a dress that complimented her body so well, her hair pulled up to show off that amazing neck that Rob all too often thought about. He wanted to be the smooth-talker that he had practiced being for tonight, but he only now caught on to how limited his flirting was going to be.

They arrived at the restaurant in silence and sat down at a table. The waiter gave them a moment before returning to take their order, turning to Rob first.

Rob pointed at the menu, looking at Y/N with panic in his eyes. He didn’t consider how tough it was going to be to be on a date and have no voice.

“We’ll both just have the special,” Y/N said to the waiter, “and a bottle of red wine.”

“Very good,” the waiter replied as he gathered the menus and walked off.

Rob nodded to Y/N, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as they waited for their wine.

When the wine arrived, Rob poured them each a glass and he watched at Y/N sipped on hers, those beautiful lips smiling against the glass as she watched him in return. He wanted so desperately to be able to talk to her, to communicate somehow, but he didn’t know what to do in this situation.

Instead, Y/N took the lead by talking about her day while Rob listened. Occasionally she’s ask him his opinion on something, to which Rob would give her a frustrated look and she’d catch herself and apologize. Eventually, she learned that she could at least ask him questions that only required a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer; and she began to ask him about himself and he’d respond with nods or head shakes. It wasn’t ideal, but at least it was something.

The two sat through their meals in silence mostly, often looking up at each other to smile. After a long stretch of silence, their meals were finished, and they set out to finish the bottle of wine.

“I’m sorry you lost your voice,” Y/N said as they waited for their desserts to arrive. “It’s a bit frustrating, isn’t it?”

Rob nodded.

“Hmm, if only there were some way that we could talk without you actually having to talk,” she pondered.

Rob perked up quickly, remembering something that he couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about tonight. He turned to dig through the pockets of his jacket that was draped over the back of the chair until he found what he was looking for. He held the box up and shook it for Y/N to see before opening the box and spilling its contents onto the table.

“Conversation hearts?” Y/N asked as she rested her elbows on the table to see what he was doing. “I was thinking that we could text back and forth, but I’d rather see where you go with this.”

Rob shrugged, smiling as he began to organize the candies so that he could see what he had to work with. He considered his options before picking up a pink heart and handing it over to Y/N.

“ _Be Mine_ ,” she read out loud with a giggle. She popped the candy into her mouth and nodded at him as a blush formed on her cheeks.

“You’re a sweet talker,” she said. “Is this what I have to look forward to if I let you date me?”

Rob scanned the candies on the table again and picked out a yellow one to hand to her.

“ _Hot Stuff_ ,” she read and set the candy down with a smile. “Aww, thank you. You know, I bought this dress especially for tonight. Here, let me see…” she said as she leaned over to examine the hearts. She picked one up and handed it to Rob. He couldn’t read it out loud, but it said ‘ _cutie pie_ ’ and he blushed as he ate it.

He picked out another and handed it to her.

“ _Let’s Get Busy_.” Y/N let out a loud laugh as she put the candy aside. “I’m afraid it’s date one, and there will be no getting busy.”

Rob shrugged again and gave a silent laugh. It was worth a shot.

“Here,” Y/N said as she picked another for him. This one read ‘ _You Rock_ ,’ and he silently thanked her with a nod of his head.

Dessert had arrived and Rob put the remaining hearts back in the box as the two of them sat through yet another extended period of silence. Y/N was sweet and still made him feel as if he hadn’t completely tanked on this date. As Rob paid the bill and they gathered their belongings, Rob was having doubts about the entire night. Surely, Y/N wasn’t that impressed with him.

As they walked out of the restaurant together, Rob had grown more nervous. Driving her home only made it worse. He hesitantly walked her to her doorstep when they arrived at her place. He couldn’t even say goodnight, but he figured this was a good reason to keep the game going. He stopped her for a moment and placed a heart in her hand.

“ _UR A QT_ ,” she read out loud. “You know Benedict, you need to quit saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

Rob’s heart began to race at her words. She was probably joking, but he had the perfect candy heart to find out for sure. He handed it over to her when she found it and he saw her grin as she read it out loud, “ _Let’s Kiss_.”

Rob gave a nervous smile, a hint of questioning in his eyes as he waited for her response.

“Well, that depends… are you contagious?”

Rob shook his head quickly, letting her know that he wasn’t. It was all she needed. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Every nerve in Rob went into overdrive. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, and although it was an innocent kiss, he felt that it was everything that he had been missing out on the entire time he spent not letting her know how he felt.

“Goodnight Rob,” she said softly when she pulled away. “I really did have a great time. Hopefully next time we can actually talk.”

Rob went into a panic again, opening his mouth to speak but finding that no words were going to come. He quickly fumbled through the box of candies while Y/N watched him, a smirk on her lips as she waited for him to find a way to respond. He found a couple that might work for a moment like this. He handed her the first one which read ‘ _Goodbye_ ’ and then the second one that read ‘ _best day_.’

Y/N smiled at him and replied, “It really was. I look forward to even better dates.”

Rob looked at her, hopeful. That was when Y/N reached into her pocket and took out something to place in Rob’s hand. He looked the items over, seeing that he was holding two of the candy hearts that she must have snuck. He read them to himself; ‘ _Call Me_ ’ and ‘ _Text Me_.”

“You know, whichever works. Depending on when your voice comes back. The hearts were an adorable idea, by the way.”

Rob nodded, still blushing as he realized that his unfortunate loss of voice hadn’t ruined anything.


End file.
